


Saved By The Bell

by cherishingstydia



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Longing, M/M, Masturbation, Pining, Secret Crush, Sex Dreams, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23396125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherishingstydia/pseuds/cherishingstydia
Summary: Eddie is waiting on an answer from Buck, but the only problem is the real answer could potentially ruin their friendship. Buck tries to find a way out of telling him the truth until he can come up with a good enough lie to keep his secret.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 193





	1. Next To You

Buck awakened from what can only be described as the most erotic experience of his life he could barely breathe. It was a dream a really, really, inappropriate dream starring none other than his best friend Eddie Diaz. Buck was wondering why he was having this dream and secretly hoping it would continue once he was back asleep....ok so maybe he knew why was having this dream. Eddie was an incredibly good looking man, with a great body, and Buck wasn’t blind. It’s not like this would be the first time he was attracted to a male, but it was however the first time he was attracted to someone who he had such a close friendship with.

It wasn’t just physical attraction. Oh no it’s oh so much more. There are so many layers to the mystery that is Eddie Diaz. Buck has fallen completely in love with him. He’s loving,funny, kind, protective, and just so many things if Buck wanted to list off everything he loves about Eddie he’d never stop there’s too many. At this point from the dream and thinking of Eddie he was so hard. He felt a little guilty like he was using Eddie, but he slid his hand down his shorts it started with gentle but soon turned into him desperately thrusting into his hand.

“Eddie.” Buck moaned before he came he laid there for a few moments before slipped out of bed to wash up.

Buck returned to the bed and realized Eddie was in his bed....this is probably a dream right?

Buck poked Eddie a few times on his muscular shoulder to see if he was really there or if his mind was playing tricks.

“What the hell?” Eddie groaned.

“Why are you here? What’s going on?” Buck asked frantically.

“Dude. You really don’t remember?” Eddie sighed.

“Remind me.” Buck said nervously.

“Well I really can’t believe you don’t remember, but Chris fell asleep on the couch. You said oh you two should stay over, but my back can’t take the floor so you insisted I sleep here. Does that ring a bell?” Eddie let out a small chuckle.

“Yeah sorry I just had a dream, and was having trouble separating what was real and what was the dream.” Buck yawned.

“What happened in the dream?” Eddie asked.

“Go to sleep. I never pegged you for being into pillow talk.” Buck said.

“Isn’t pillow talk usually after sex? So I think this is just classified as a conversation.” Eddie laughed but it quickly turned into a yawn.

“Go to sleep Diaz.”

“Night Evan. Fill me in on the details of the dream tomorrow.”

What? What is he supposed to tell him. You fucked me so hard in my dream I woke hard and gasping for air oh, and then I jerked off with you right next to me. 

Also Eddie clearly didn’t realize the way it made him feel to hear him say his name. He’s never really liked it that much, but loves raspy tone when Eddie says it. Most of the time his sex dreams about Eddie include him calling him “Evan”.

Buck woke up with Eddies arm draped over him and they were face to face. For some reason Eddie was now shirtless, and rolled over after moving his arm from Buck the stretching.

“Where’s your shirt Buck asked.

“Well it got hot. The heat was radiating off you like you’re some kind of weird human furnace.

Buck rolled over to face the wall so he didn’t have to look at Eddie. He wanted to look he really did. Eddie looked so good in the morning with his messy hair, sleepy eyes, and soft smile. Not to mention those rock hard abs on display that made it impossible to think straight....no pun intended.

“So you gonna tell me about that dream now?” Eddie asked.

Oh no. What’s the thing to do? What lie should be told because the truth could send Eddie running, not that Eddie is a homophobe, but he might not be too keen on his best friend getting off thinking about him or the fact that he did it when they were in the same bed. He needed to come up with a believable and he needed to do it fast. 

“ I-I-I don’t remember?” Buck said making it sound more like a question than an actual answer.

“Really?” Eddie laughed. “ Somehow I don’t believe that considering last night you couldn’t separate your dream from reality.”

“Well um I.” Buck said before his alarm went off. “Oh would you look at the time I need to shower so you should probably get Chris to school before he’s late. There’s some cereal like he likes on the top of the fridge, I’ll see ya at work.” Buck bolted to the bathroom hoping by the time he saw Eddie again he’d have a believable answer to what his dream included.


	2. Tell Me

Buck started his day In the shower the same way he’d ended the night before stroking himself while thinking about Eddie. It was almost embarrassing how quickly he’d cum just at the thought of Eddie and barely touching himself. If anything were to ever actually happen with him and Eddie Buck didn’t think he’d even last 5 minutes. 

The drive to the fire station Buck felt his nerves piling up as well as some guilt. No matter how good it felt in the moment he always felt bad....like he was using Eddie. No matter how hard he’d try, now matter how badly he wanted to just not feel these things for Eddie he couldn’t stop.

Buck entered the fire station looking for Eddie. Well more so looking at where he should avoid going he couldn’t face him, not yet not when he didn’t have an answer. Bucks eyes scanned every visible inch of the station to try to locate where Eddie was, but he saw no sign of him anywhere. Eddies truck was there, but he didn’t see him. Buck slipped into the locker room. It was pretty quiet except until he hard the sound of foot steps approaching from the shower. There Eddie was in nothing but a towel. There was still water droplets cascading down his muscular torso. Buck couldn’t peel his eyes away.

“Why’d you shower here?” Buck asked looking Eddie up and down.

“Well you didn’t leave me anytime at your place, and I got really hot last night so I needed this. By the way you might even wanna change those sheets I was sweating a lot.” Eddie laughed.

“Sweating. Sheets. Got it.” Buck nodded as he buried his head in his locker.

“Sweating sheets? What’s happening?” Chimney said from the doorway causing Buck to jump and hit his head in his locker.

“Ow!” Buck groaned.

“No...what not like that why would you even think that...nothing even happened it was innocent completely innocent just sleep that’s definitely all it was.” Buck rambled.

Chimney looked at Eddie who shrugged.

“Chris fell asleep on the couch so we just stayed over. My back can’t take sleeping on the floor so we just shared Bucks bed. Not a big deal.” Eddie laughed. “Wouldn’t be the first time I slept with a man.” Eddie let out a small laugh. “Although in those situations it was usually a little less sleeping, and a little more-” Eddie stopped talking when Buck slammed his locker shut and left the locker room quickly.

Buck ran up the stairs and plopped on the couch.

“You ok Buckaroo? Looks like you’re a little spooked.” Hen laughed.

“Me spooked?? No I’m ok I promise I just had some trouble sleeping last night.” Buck smiled.

“Nightmares again?” Hen asked with concern.

“Well....dream yes, but I wasn’t sacred and I liked it. Like I really really liked it.” Buck bit his lip as flashes of Eddie pinning him to the mattress played through his head he could almost hear the filthy things Eddie had whispered in his ear.

“Ok Buck I don’t need to hear about that sort of dream.” Hen laughed.

“I wasn’t gonna give you details anyway....way too inappropriate to talk about anywhere especially at the work place.” Buck said with flushed cheeks.

Once the rest of the team joined them up stairs they all sat down for breakfast Bobby had prepared. Buck was still acting off.

“You ok kid?” Bobby asked.

“I’m fine just tired.” Buck smiled.

“Probably something to do with those dreams he was having.” Hen laughed.

“Do tell. You weren’t big on sharing the details last night.” Eddie smirked.

“Last night?” Hen asked.

“Yes. Chris fell asleep on the couch so I slept in Bucks bed not a big deal. He said I was in his dream, but he is yet to tell me what happened.” Eddie said.

“Oh.” Hen said.

Hen looked over at Buck whose face was now ferociously red. She knew...she already knew, but now she knew for sure. Buck was interested in Eddie. Shit! Why did he have to say Eddie was in his dream, and why did he have to tell Hen it was an inappropriate dream. Well now she knows.

“Well Eddie.” Buck cleared his throat only to be interrupted by the alarm going off.

Buck let out a sigh of relief.

“Come over tomorrow night. You can tell me then.” Eddie smiled.

Over 24 hours. Great....perfect more than enough time to come up with a plausible dream that could have had him so confused as to why Eddie has been in his bed.


	3. Show Me

Buck still was yet to come up with any plausible explanation for a dream Eddie would believe, so he told a different lie. He said he was busy and couldn’t come over after all.

The plans were technically real, but very pathetic and not really anything he needed to do at this time. Laying on the side of the bed Eddie slept on inhaling the faint aroma of cologne that was on the sheets. The pillow Eddie used was in Bucks arms tightly pressed to his chest. This would be the closest he’d get to holding Eddie. It smelled just like him, however Eddie is pure muscle and this is just fluffy so it’s kinda hard to pretend it’s really him.

Buck nearly jumped out of the bed when he heard his front door open. It had been locked right? Who was there? He crept out of bed to see who it was.

“Buck?” Eddie yelled angrily.

“Eddie?” Buck asked in confusion.

Buck peeked over the railing.

“You’re alone right?” Eddie glared.

Buck nodded frantically.

“Get down here. We need to talk. I know why you’re being weird.” Eddie crossed his arms.

“Come down here, or I’m coming up there.” Eddie said.

Buck walked down the stairs head held low. Eddie knew, and he looked so mad. Even more angry than Buck expected.

“Eddie I’m sorry I didn’t mean for it to be like this. This is why I didn’t tell you I knew you’d be upset.” Buck said.

“Upset?? Oh I’m not upset I’m furious.I never expected this from you of all people.” Eddie hissed. 

“You’re really mad at me for this? It’s not my fault ok. I can’t help how I feel.” Buck said trying not to cry.

“What about how I feel? Do you know how much this hurts me. You found out I’m bisexual, and now you won’t even hang out with me, and I gave you the benefit of the doubt, but you let me down. This was your big plans being in bed by 8pm? So yeah I guess you could say I’m pretty mad.”

Buck was frozen and speechless.

“Oh really nothing to say now? You know what...fuck you. I can’t believe how much of an idiot I am...I thought something else was going on, but today proved that definitely isn’t it.” Eddie yelled.

“What did you think?” Buck said softly.

“Definitely not telling you now. You don’t deserve to know. As for us....I guess this friendship is over if you can’t accept my sexuality. I can’t be your friend.” Eddie sighed as he moved toward the door.

Buck shielded the door blocking Eddie.

“Buck move!” Eddie hissed.

“NO!! Please Eddie, This has nothing to do with that at all. It’s me and I’m gonna explain it all, but just promise me no matter what you’ll listen. I mean it does involve you, but not like that not how you think.”

“Ok?” Eddie bit his lip. “At least get us some beers.” 

Eddie sat on the couch. Buck returned and joined him with a bottle of whiskey and 2 glasses. “I thought we could use something stronger.” They both downed a glass and poured another.

“Ok yes I was freaking out, and yes because of you. It was that dream um it was highly inappropriate.” Bucks cheeks were pink just thinking about it. “It was nice...nice isn’t a good enough word for the pleasure I felt. Eddie it was more erotic than any fantasy I could ever even come up with.”

“So you had a sex dream...of us?” Eddie choked.

Buck downed his second glass and Eddie followed suit.

“More?” Buck asked receiving a nod from Eddie and they both downed 1 more.

“Yeah it was you. It’s always you and every time I take matters into my own hands it’s you who helps get me off.” Buck hid his face in his hands. “I can’t believe I just said that.....But that’s why I was so confused you were in my bed . When I didn’t know you were there, ya know after that dream well I um I jerked off right next to you.” Buck said he moved closer to Eddie when he saw a devilish grin forming on his face.

“Why don’t you show me what happened in that dream of yours.” Eddie said pulling Buck into his lap.

Buck leaned down kissing Eddie. “Bedroom now, but you’ll have to pin me down. Can you do that for me?”

“Anything you want.” Eddie said rubbing his hands down Bucks thighs. “Just tell me what to do.”

“Let’s go up stairs.” Buck said climbing off Eddies lap before leading him to his bedroom.  
—————————————

Buck woke up slightly unsure if he’d had another dream or if it was actually reality. It all felt so much like that dream because it seemed to good to be true, but why would he have the same dream again and why did it feel so real?? His bed was empty Eddie wasn’t even there, or maybe it was real and Eddie regretted it.

“You’re thinking too hard.” Eddie smirked from the bathroom doorway.

Buck laid there almost unable to speak.

“Oh you gonna be quiet now. A lot different from how you were last night. Never heard you quite so loud.” Eddie laughed as he crawled up the bed holding himself up over Buck.

Buck reached up pulling Eddie down kissing him.

“Just a little hard to believe this is actually real. You’re actually here I don’t think I was entirely clear on my feelings last night.”

“What?” Eddie said with a look of heartbreak.

“No, no, no. I wanted this. All of this, but I want more. I mean yeah you’re ridiculously good looking, and irresistible, but I love you, and I didn’t tell you we were too caught up in the moment, but I do.” Buck smiled.

“Well that’s good because I happen to be in love with you too.” Eddie smiled as he rested his head on Bucks forehead.

“Last night was good right? Like I was ok?” Buck asked.

“No it wasn’t good or ok. It was incredible...I mean for me at least. Did you not like something?” Eddie asked.

“No it was perfect, but I just wasn’t sure because I’m so attracted to you I thought maybe it was too fast or something.” Buck blushed.

“Well I loved every moment of it, but if you wanna go longer we’ll just have to keep practicing.” Eddie smiled.

“Yeah let’s do that.” Buck wrapped his leg around Eddie flipping positions and pinning him to the bed.”I wanted to see what it feels like to be on top of you.”

“On top, underneath I don’t care where I am as long as it’s with you.” Eddie smiled


End file.
